1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
Typical conventional semiconductor devices can be exemplified by the one described in Japanese Patent Publication No. 3016910. The semiconductor device described in this publication has, as shown in FIG. 4 and FIG. 5, connection pads 104 formed on a circuit surface 102 of a silicon substrate 113, while placing an insulating layer 115 in between. The silicon substrate 113 also has through electrodes 105 formed therein. These connection pads 104 and through electrodes 105 are connected with each other by wiring patterns 103.